The Victini Adventure
by Cuzco
Summary: Three Pokémon live an ordinary life with their friends until they are aware of a victini. They decide to search for it when they collide into an adventure involving Cuddles and the other Happy Tree Kind. Lifty and Shifty steal treasure as usual, but Cuddles takes it back and L&S go after his girlfriend (Giggles). What will the result turn out as? Hint; Not gory.


(Scene fades in, a sound of a tube hitting the floor and breaking is heard.)

？？？？？？: Ugh, it broke! And the screws are missing so I can't just snap it back together. Oh well, I have some upstairs.

(A male Oshawott wearing an orange and yellow cap, red overalls to expose his shell, and green sneakers is seen walking in the living room, with a red transparent curling thing in his hand. On a couch is a female Snivy with a pink bow, turquoise t-shirt with a maroon heart print on it, and blue shoes.)

？？？？？: Hey Floppy.

Floppy: Oh! Katie, I didn't see you there.

Katie: So what are you doing today?

Floppy: Oh, I just broke a piece of my marble run and need like, two smalls screws to get it fixed.

Katie: Ah, okay.

Floppy: Let's see... Here they are!

(Floppy (the Oshawott) goes to fix his part he broke.)

Floppy: Okay... Just put this in... (Snap!) Fixed it.

Katie: Alrighty then.

Floppy: Katie, do you wanna see it?

Katie: Alright, I guess I could.

(Katie (the Snivy) gets up and the two start to walk.)

Floppy: Hm...

Katie: What?

Floppy: For some reason, I sensed something weird.

Katie: Eeh, it's probably nothing. I heard noises outside, but it was nothing to me. It's probably just Neila or something.

Floppy: Hm... Are you sure?

Katie: Yeah, it's fine.

Floppy: Hm.

(They are in the room where the marble run is.)

Floppy: See?

Katie: Wow, cool.

Floppy: I just drop it down this slide jump, turn these on, and there.

Katie: Nice.

(Around 20-30 minutes later...)

Floppy: Urgh... What's going on... Aah... UGH! Katie!

Katie: Hm? What?

Floppy: I can't shake the feeling that something is going on outside!

Katie: Sigh... I told you. It's probably nothing.

Floppy: How would you know more than me?

Katie: Because.

Floppy: Well I'm not gonna stand here doing nothing. I'm going outside. (Walks to front room, opens door)

Katie: Alright, if you really think so.)

(They go outside and walk to the backyard, and look around.)

Floppy: As I said earlier, tons of adventures happen outside. We might have ran into one. I just wish I could figure out what it is.

Katie: Hm, well whatever it is, if it is anything, we should let Neila know.

Floppy: Yeah, I wonder how she- Wha？！

Katie: What's wrong?

Floppy: You _seriously_ locked our shed that we need for the upcoming battle event that we're signed up for? What's your big idea？！

(As he said, a storage shed has been chained up from the outside along with a lock on it.)

Katie: Hey, don't look at me! **I** didn't do that.

Floppy: Well, someone did! Neila wouldn't do that. There's no way it could have did itself... So who did it?

Katie: Hm... Hey, you hear that?

Floppy: What?

(Katie puts her ear up to the shed door.)

Katie: It sounds like..._breathing_. But it's kind of _muffled... and scared._

Floppy: Really? Well, unlock it to see! The doors block sound, by the way.

Katie: Alright, do you have a paperclip?

Floppy: I have this.

(Floppy uses a marble run piece he picked up earlier he has to unlock the lock. As it turns out, it works well.)

Floppy: See?

Katie: Oh, cool. Alright, I guess I'll get this chain off...

(Floppy sits on a log, waiting for what the sound is.)

Katie: Alright, I believe I've got off the lock.

Floppy: Wait, there's another one!

Katie: A combination lock?

Floppy: Don't worry, I have this. (Holds combination lock picker) Let's see... First field...6... second field... ... What the HECK？！

Katie: What?

Floppy: It's 666？！ Why does it have to be 666？！

Katie: What? Why that number? What kind of a person did this vandalism to our storage shed? Even more, why would he or she or they need to do it?

Floppy: I don't know.

Katie: Ugh... Now we have to figure out who did this vandalism. After all, what kind a person would need to lock our shed with a foul numb- **OOH MY DEAR ARCEUS, FLOPPY！！**

Floppy: Wh-what？！What is it？！

Katie: Look! Someone used our shed as a prison！！

Floppy: Wha- Oh...my god. Someone call 911 right now...

(Camera starts to pan inside the shed, before it fades to white.)


End file.
